Need me
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Tsuna left Giotto long ago, but Giotto refuses to accept that he left. Giotto then stalks him on an everyday basis, hoping that Tsuna will need him one day. (G27) Oneshot. Yandere!Giotto.


**I don't know why I wrote this story. But I may be on hiatus for a while, so no stories until I'm free.**

* * *

><p>"You'll need me, Tsuna. It might not be now… or tomorrow… but you'll come back." Giotto of 17 years sat in his chair in his office, looking at the small teenage brunette of 14 years with a smile on his face. He was arrogant, confident, and sadistic. He sounded so sure that Tsuna would come back. The brunette referred to as Tsuna was shaking, but stood his ground and tried not to sound as if he was terribly frightened—because he is. Giotto is the tenth boss of Vongola, the strongest mafia famiglia in Italy; and it is the most feared between other mafia. Tsuna knew he would get involved if he became Giotto's lover, but he didn't think that behind Giotto's loving and tenderness would be… a demon.<p>

Tsuna shook his head, "I-I-I just… just… please stop…" That stutter dropped all of his confidence he tried to bring up front. His legs were shaking, beginning to give up and fall on the hardwood floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at the blonde boss' eyes. Turning around, he left the office without looking back or saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>[2 years later]<strong>

Tsuna had four diaries sitting on a small shelf in his tiny—but not that small—office desk at home. He flipped through them each month to tally how many times he's gotten himself into trouble: about 394 times throughout the two years he's been away from Giotto; that's all the diaries are filled with. The past two years have been dreadful for Tsuna. In his diaries were about him almost getting robbed, beaten, bullied, and even raped. He was able to avoid all of those due to a certain mafia boss and his men watching him day after day after day and each time he gets into trouble, they save him in a heartbeat. He always saw him and his men everywhere he looked: far outside the school windows, his workplace, when walking home with his two best friends, and outside his own window in his room. Watchful eyes were on him 24/7.

Tsuna remembered that day about three days before he left Giotto.

"_Tsuna, what happened to you?!" Giotto turned Tsuna's head right and left to examine the bruises and cuts he received from somewhere. Giotto's eyes were wide with anger, hostile aura emitting from him. Never has Tsuna seen Giotto like this. He's usually the calm, cool, and collected boss whom everyone who wasn't affiliated with the mafia but knew he was loved. But now, he's scowling… almost as if he wants to kill someone. _

"_It's nothing!" Tsuna tried to convince him that these were just injuries he gets on a daily basis because of a couple of bullies at school. That didn't seem to get Giotto off of his case though. It just made Giotto more enraged to hear it from him. Did Tsuna not want Giotto to protect him? Why is he hiding it from him? Giotto cannot understand this. _

"_No, it's not 'nothing'! I've been seeing a couple of injuries on other parts of your body every day and the only excuse you give me is that you've fell or bumped into something. But now I know it's not true." Giotto clenched his teeth, "I'm going to do something about it." _

"_No, you don't have to!" Tsuna tried to stop him, but when Giotto is set on something, he sticks to it. _

"_I will." Giotto stated as if that was the period that ended the conversation. _

_By the next day, the three bullies that usually bully him were found dead; their bodies—burned beyond recognition. Although, their school ID's were on their backpacks the moment they died. News says that it was probably the works of some psycho murderer. There were no suspects or evidence and the case ran cold._

_Tsuna was shocked to find out that it was Giotto who had done it—no one else knows. They were then in a heated argument about what Giotto had done to the three bullies. 'The right thing', 'to protect you', 'needing to take action', and 'you went too far' were tossed back and forth between the two for half an hour until Tsuna decides to submit and step down in the argument. He yelled saying that he's leaving Giotto. The blonde's eyes grew wide. He then scowled and sat down in his chair. _

"_You'll need me, Tsuna…"_

Tsuna put the books back onto the shelf and jumped onto his bed, stomach first. Today, he was yet again followed by the blonde and his mafia men. He cursed under his breath. Could there be any way to shake him off?

* * *

><p>That night, Giotto sighed when he looked into Tsuna's window as he was asleep. He caressed the window as he was staring at the brunette, pretending that what he was caressing was him. Giotto thinks that he's quite the fool for watching over him every day, but he can't help but worry for the brunette's well-being. Tsuna is just too cute, small, weak, and fragile to leave alone. How he captured the heart of this mafia boss is quite unknown.<p>

"I'm watching you while you sleep…" Giotto sighs again, "You look so innocent…"

'_I want to devour that innocence.' _He thought to himself.

He gently places his forehead on the window and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>While Tsuna was at school, he had received a call from the office to come immediately. Wondering what it was, he sped to the office only to find out that his parents were killed in a car accident with unknown men who immediately left the scene. Some have witnessed that they had on black suits. Some have witnessed black shades.<p>

Tsuna's heart dropped. This was definitely the worst day of his life.

Somewhere, a certain blonde was red with rage. His eyes were psychotically wide with flames emitting from his gloved hands. Another boss was on the ground, bleeding to death. Giotto has found out that this enemy mafia boss has killed his beloved Tsuna's parents this morning as he was watching over Tsuna at school. How could he be so careless? Because of his careless watching, two precious people are now dead. The enemy boss knew of their relationship and tried to destroy it to destroy Vongola.

Giotto then laid the final blow, killing the enemy boss.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked back home without his two best friends. He wanted to be alone today… He hadn't told them about what happened with his parents—he just kept to himself. His expression was tired and worn-out. Upon entering his house, Giotto was there waiting for his arrival. He held out his arms open for the brunette, hoping that he wouldn't reject him.<p>

Tsuna unconsciously went to Giotto and hugged him. He wailed in his arms and Giotto held him tight. As he was burying his face in his hands, Giotto carried him to his car and drove him to Vongola's mansion. He knew that Tsuna would need him, but he didn't expect it to be like this.

"Let me console you." Giotto looked at Tsuna with lust filled eyes as he laid the brunette in his bed and locked the door. He loosened his tie, took off his gloves and climbed onto the bed above the brunette. Tsuna was still sobbing, tears running down onto the bed from the corner of his eyes. He felt destroyed, dismembered, decimated, broken into little pieces of darkness—pieces that will never be able to be put back together. Humpty Dumpty anyone?

Like Humpty Dumpty sitting on a wall, he had a status sitting above many due to Giotto. Although he didn't mind it, he loved being with the blonde. The times he spent with him were lovely… until that very day. On that very day, he left Giotto and many bad things began to happen. His heart had a great fall and fell and landed into Giotto's arms. And probably, Giotto's men and Giotto himself won't be able to put Tsuna back together again.

Tsuna lay still on Giotto's bed as he stripped him of his clothes for him. Butterfly kisses were placed everywhere on his neck, cheeks, and collarbones. No other person could love Tsuna more than he. He was the only one there for him when he was in danger. He was the only one there for him when he was sad. He was the only one there for him when he _needed him._

Tsuna was naked. Giotto worked in his nether regions, licking all of Tsuna. His head then began to go back and forth onto his member. Tsuna's breaths were hitched and he covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassed with his 'consoling'. This wasn't the first time they've done _it_. The brunette knows that Giotto is the type who can't control his urges when he's with him. Mostly every day of the week before leaving him, Giotto would happily ravish him under the sheets all night long with his loving warmth. Even in this current situation, Giotto's warmth has not left.

Tears still fell down his flushed red face, making him irresistible to the blonde. As he came with a scream into the boss' mouth, Giotto swallowed and licked him clean. Passion was present in his eyes as he sat up above Tsuna. He licked two of his fingers and entered them into Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna couldn't control his moans and squirmed under him. Not liking this action, Giotto placed his lips onto the brunette's, easily sliding his tongue into his wet cavern and exploring everything that he had long claimed as 'his'.

Tsuna moaned louder in his mouth as Giotto began to scissor his entrance. Despite his departure, Giotto is being gentle with him—not because of pity or mercy, but because of love. His own twisted love that refuses to share with anyone, not even with his own friends. Not even death will do them apart—Giotto will love him for all eternity.

With that thought, he slowly entered into Tsuna's entrance right after pulling out his member from his pants. He then began to thrust in and out at a vexingly slow pace, smile of happiness on his face. Tsuna's moans grew louder and louder as Giotto goes deeper into him in every angle, trying to find that 'spot' that the blonde oh so loved.

Tsuna held onto Giotto as the two were then aching at their nether regions after multiple thrusts, saying each other's names as they plunge into lust-filled passions under the sheets.


End file.
